Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to isolated polypeptides having xylanase activity and isolated polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides. The invention also relates to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and host cells comprising the polynucleotides as well as methods of producing and using the polypeptides.
Description of the Related Art
Plant cell wall polysaccharides constitute approximately 90% of the plant cell wall and can be divided into three groups: cellulose, hemicellulose, and pectin. Cellulose represents the major constituent of call wall polysaccharides. Hemicelluloses are the second most abundant constituent of plant cell walls. The major hemicellulose polymer is xylan. The structure of xylans found in cell walls of plants can differ significantly depending on their origin, but they always contain a beta-1,4-linked D-xylose backbone. The beta-1,4-linked D-xylose backbone can be substituted by various side groups, such as L-aribinose, D-galactose, acetyl, feruloyl, p-coumaroyl, and glucuronic acid residues.
The biodegradation of the xylan backbone depends on two classes of enzymes: endoxylanases and beta-xylosidases. Endoxylanases (EC 3.2.1.8) cleave the xylan backbone into smaller oligosaccharides, which can be further degraded to xylose by beta-xylosidases (EC 3.2.1.37). Other enzymes involved in the degradation of xylan include, for example, acetylxylan esterase, arabinase, alpha-glucuronidase, ferulic acid esterase, and p-coumaric acid esterase.
Merchant et al., 1988, Biotechnology Letters 10: 513-516, describe the production of xylanase by Thielavia terrestris. Gilbert et al., 1993, Applied Microbiology and Biotechnology 40: 508-514, disclose a comparison of two xylanases from Thielavia terrestris and Thermoascus crustaceus. WO 1997/027293 discloses an enzyme from Thielavia terrestris exhibiting xylanase activity.
The present invention relates to polypeptides having xylanase activity and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides.